


I can't sleep

by orphan_account



Series: How to act normal around your crush [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oisuga Weekend Day 2: Sleeping</p><p>Sometimes, a possible consequence of a  night-time anxiety attack is that you fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, the prompt is very broadly interpreted ;)
> 
> edit:some grammatcal mistakes

He can’t sleep. It’s well past midnight and the training camp will go on for few more days and he’s _exhausted,_ but he can’t sleep. So he drags himself outside, in the hope that the night breeze will calm him down a little. Truth to be told, he needs to rest more. His right ankle started to hurt again. But how can he possibly stop? So he trudges on, praying that he won’t break something too badly.  To his dismay, he finds that the lukewarm, humid summer night does nothing to sooth his frenzied mind.

Sometimes he gets too worked up. 

How many times had he gone through this? But every time it resurges, it feels as fresh and sharp as new. His mind keeps reminding him how many times his dreams had been crushed, regardless of how much he tried. How he tried! He’s way too earnest. He always is. Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe he should just _stop_. Oh shit, he thinks, this is bad. Now he’s thinking about that smug bastard Ushijima and fuck, he’s worried about everything. Worried about overexerting himself and not working hard enough.Worried about finishing high school without ever going to nationals. Worried about his emotional state. He’s too worried that his worries are worried about his worries.

His eyes tear up. He wipes  hot tears away and tells himself to get his shit together, that he needs to stop being so _emotional_.

Then he hears someone approaching, turns back, and sees Karasuno’s third-year setter -the cute one- standing there, looking rather hesitant. How long had he been there? Oikawa decides to pretend that the minor breakdown thing didn’t happen. He can’t really read Sugawara’s expression under the dim streetlight outside of the building.

“Can’t sleep?” Sugawara walks toward him. 

Oikawa clears his throat and answers.

“They are just snoring too much, it’s awful.”

“Ah- I feel you. The same.”

Oikawa examines Sugawara's face closely. He reads vague hints ofdistress, something insomnia-inducing.No one’s perfect, he thinks, even refreshing-kun has those moments. 

“I’m gonna take a walk...you know, just to clear my mind,” Oikawa says, standing up, just so that he can get away from this situation. Because he suspects that Sugawara had seen him crying and giving himself a pep talk at the same time. That’s awkward. But then casually taking a walk at 1 am is kind of weird too. 

“Oh, I’ll go with you.” 

“What? ”

“That actually sounds kind of nice.”

Oikawa wonders if Sugawara has something up in his sleeve. He just wanted to avoid talking to Sugawara in his current compromised emotional state. But he can't take his words back .

Since their training facility is situated in the middle of a forest, they hit a moot-lit trail in their pajamas. They just walk,  don't really talk. Because, well, they never really talked that much. It's just the sound of branches cracking underneath their footsteps and leaves brushing against each other and insects. There are insects _everywhere_. It was a really dumb idea. 

Oikawa glances at Sugawara. He looks completely unbothered by the silence between them.

Then Sugawara suddenly breaks the silence by saying,

“You were crying, weren't you.”

“You can’t just say things like that without a warning.”

“So you were.”

“Don’t be so harsh toward a fellow insomniac. I just-get worried, alright?”

“Yeah I kind of suspected that.”

“Then what’s your deal? Don’t tell me you had one cup too much of a coffee or something.”

“Oh, it’s just a bad case of-”

Oikawa, being too engrossed with the conversation, fails to pay attention at what is ahead of him and slips. Sugawara catches him.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I can walk.”

Oikawa tries to stand up on his own but his right ankle is less than steady and he loses his balance again for a second. He feels Sugawara's eyes on him, observing him closely.

“Your right ankle, thought that something was a little bit different with during the practice.” Says Sugawara while putting one arm around Oikawa for the support.

“Oh, you were watching me Sugawara-kun.”

He grins but what he really thinks is that it’s kind of uncomfortable that they are this close together. 

“Let’s go back. You need to sleep. I need to sleep.”

If he had just slept through the night this mishap wouldn't have happened. He can imagine everyone at Karasuno laughing at him over breakfast tomorrow.

“You shouldn’t overexert yourself. There’s no reason in defeating Aobajosai if _you_ are not playing.” 

“Ah -I’m embarrassing myself too much tonight, aren’t I.” 

“I promise I won’t tell Kageyama. Probably. Don’t quote me on that, though.”  Sugawara winks.

And Oikawa realizes that he just fell hopelessly in love.

 

 


End file.
